lady_mercuryfandomcom-20200213-history
ISATO
The Inter-Species Alliance and Treaty Organization (ISATO for short) is a sovereign, multi-system, commonwealth union founded and run by a variety of government powers that represent the lesser races of interstellar society. Completely separate from the traditional Omorran-based organizations, it is the subject of much controversy within the two greater races, the Omorra and the Taik, but has remained stable for the most part, regardless. ISATO is primarily responsible for dealing with relations, agreements, and treaties among the races that make it up, and it aims to resolve inter-species issues without the need to resort to violence. Ever since it was founded, ISATO has been the subject of debate. It is completely separated from Omorran laws and regulations, and has its own currency and its own territory in space (although both are considerably smaller and far less powerful than their Omorran counterparts). With this in mind, many private military groups and black market figures started their careers "under the radar" within ISATO regulations, and far from the watchful eye of Omorran alliances. In particular, Yaksha, a human-centric organizaiton notorious in the "galactic underground" was founded by ISATO member, Jai Nasir. Members of Omorran alliances, such as the H.O.A., cannot join sovereign groups such as ISATO, unless permitted to by a mojority of Omorran councilers. This has severely limited the influence of ISATO, despite its solid reputation among the lesser races. Structure High Council -abridged version, edit & add detail later- Representatives from the Low Council (see below) elect among themselves 1 individual to represent his/her entire species on the High Council. The High Council is presently made up of 27 members, all of which are equal in power, society, and title. The High Council has final say on any matter the Low Countil comes up with, and can veto any decision if they so choose to. Decisions within the High Council must be unanimously agreed upon, or compromised such that all parties are satisfied. Low Council ''-abridged version, edit & ''add detail later-'' Every member-species of ISATO is required to elect a number of representitives (proportional to its population within ISATO) to the Low Council. Despite its name, the Low Council is responsible for most of the decision-making within the organizaiton, and for all intents and purposes has the most influence over decisions and the likes. Much like the High Council, decisions within the Low Council must be unanimous, or be compromised such that all parties are satisfied. Military ''-abridged version, ''edit & ''add detail later-'' Unlike Omorran-based organizaitons and alliances, ISATO does not have its own military power, per se. Rather, a number of PMC's and mercenaries work for it under a common goal. They are not required to do so under law, but are expected to out of respect for authority. Regardless, most of these groups are made up of species within ISATO, so it is within their best interests to remain loyal. ISATO's laws and regulations are uphelp primarily by these groups, and this "militia" approach can shoulder much of the blame for the organization's foul reputation. Laws and expectations ''-abridged version, ''edit & ''add detail later-'' While ISATO stays as civilized as it can, it is still "the underground" by any definition (it's just very well organized for what it is). Its members look out for their own, but when push comes to shove (if the HOA declares war, for instance) it isn't above things like conscription. Members in their entirety are expected to maintain a "loyalty above all else" mentality; this isn't just an organizaiton, or a union, it's a ''family. ISATO tips dangerously close to becoming "the Mafia in space", but thankfully no one within it seems to be out for blood.